Corazones de cristal
by Viany Pasty
Summary: Lucha entre mafias, no solo poniendo en juego su orgullo, sino el amor de su vida. D18femenino con toques de 6918femenino
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí con una historia, puede parecer extraña, pero he visto historias donde ponen a Tsuna como una chica y pensé poner a Hibari como mujer y este es el resultado, así que será un D18fem y un 6918fem.

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.**

_Era la primera vez que estaba en Japón, el motivo de mi visita era encontrarme con mi antiguo tutor y realizar junto con él una misión, la misión aunque se decía sencilla implicaba muchos riesgos, era descubrir al líder de una banda de mafiosos que estaban involucrados en una serie de crímenes, aunque había indicios de quienes eran los involucrados teníamos que corroborar nuestras sospechas, pero nunca imagine que durante la misión terminaría enamorándome de una joven que pondría en riesgo no solo la misión, sino que también mi propia vida con tal de alejarla de aquel individuo…_

Un edificio ubicado en una zona poco transitada de la ciudad, que solo muestra deterioro por su parte externa debido al paso de los años, pasa desapercibido para las personas, pero no en cambio para ciertos individuos que ocupan el edificio para reuniones de suma importancia, donde tratan temas de extrema delicadeza, asuntos relacionados con la mafia, liderados por un hombre que no pasa de 20 años, y aunque este es joven no es ningún impedimento para estar al mando, puesto que se ha ganado el respeto de todos pero más su miedo, de una complexión alta y delgada, una piel clara, con un singular cabello peinado de una forma que asemeja una piña, pero lo que más resalta es el extraño color que poseen sus ojos, su ojo izquierdo de un color azul marino y el derecho de rojo, su nombre Rokudo Mukuro actual líder de Kokuyo.

-Kufufu, parece que Cavallone ya está tomando cartas en el asunto, ya era hora, aunque también es normal siendo que muchos de sus hombres han caído en batalla

-Tienes mucha razón Mukuro-san, eso le pasa por meterse contigo

-Kufufu, eso sí, aunque todavía no sabe exactamente quien le está dando una paliza, solo que esta ocasión va a apagar con su vida la humillación que pase ¿verdad mi linda Kyoya?

Hibari Kyoya, una chica japonesa de 16 años, vestida con un hermoso kimono de color morado con detalles de flores blancas, con una piel clara, su cabello negro como la noche llegándole debajo de sus hombros y unos ojos de un azul metálico, encontrándose bajo el yugo de Mukuro no por gusto si no por obligación, por haber perdido contra él hace un año, convirtiéndola en su esclava personal, pero aun así manteniendo una pose altiva con un seño fruncido la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Haz lo que quieras maldito herbívoro, pero no me metas en tus problemas

-Kufufu, recuerda Kyoya no llevarme la contraria, si es que no quieres que aparte de tu orgullo tome otra cosa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que fuera de su agrado, perdón si salió corto el capitulo. A parte del D18fem y el 6918fem meteré el RLfem, pero pueden recomendar otras.

Saludos y cuídense mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí el segundo capítulo.

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.**

-Kufufu, recuerda Kyoya no llevarme la contraria, si es que no quieres que aparte de tu orgullo tome otra cosa. Kufufu, de hecho en esta ocasión me vas a ayudar con mi venganza, tú me vas a entregar en charola de plata a Dino, su encuentro no va a ser una simple coincidencia, vas a ganarte su confianza, vas a ser mis ojos y oídos dentro de Cavallone y cuando menos se lo espere le daré el golpe final.

-Parece que Rokudo Mukuro necesita de los demás para cumplir una estúpida venganza, ¿no que te creías un gran carnívoro?

Aunque Kyoya dijo esas palabras, por dentro se sentía algo intranquila, eran contadas las veces en que la involucraba en algo relacionado con la mafia, Mukuro es de ese tipo de personas que si quiere algo lo toma el mismo, sin importar dañar a terceros en el proceso, pero a la vez se preocupa de sus compañeros, principalmente de Ken y Chikusa, quienes desde muy temprana edad lo han acompañado en este viaje, y con respecto a ella, muestra una faceta burlesca, es su entretenimiento personal puesto que considera divertido molestarla, verla rabiar y escuchar esas frases poco femeninas que la distinguen de las demás "te morderé hasta la muerte" y "herbívoro" le alegran el día, pero al decir que ella va a estar implicada en la venganza de ese sujeto solo puede significar una cosa, que está dispuesto a todo con tal de verlo tres metros bajo tierra.

Ken y Chikusa solo podían quedarse callados, ya no se les hacia raro ver a Mukuro y a Hibari pelear por cosas insignificantes, lo único que se les hacía extraño, es que Mukuro permita los insultos de la chica hacia su persona, porque si fuera alguien más no estaría para contarlo, pero en estos momentos la típica sonrisa de Mukuro había desaparecido para dar paso a una cara de enfado y sin dudarlo estampo a la chica contra la pared para después salir de la habitación dando un portazo.

En la habitación las tres personas se mantenías calladas, dejando que un incomodo silencio se instalara, nadie se atrevía romperlo, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, pero solo dos concordaban _"si supieras el motivo de su venganza, lo entenderías"_

Mientras eso ocurría en aquel edificio ubicado en Japón, en Italia un joven de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello rubio y ojos castaños, de unos 22 años aproximadamente, mantenía una conversación telefónica para recibir instrucciones acerca de su partida de Italia a Japón para encontrarse con su antiguo tutor, quien al realizar las investigaciones correspondientes de los asesinatos lo llevaron a Japón.

Al terminar la llamada no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de frustración, no solo por la situación que involucra a su familia, sino por el hecho de que al terminar la misión contraria nupcias con una desconocida, aunque es normal que los matrimonios dentro de la mafia solo son por conveniencia no puede evitar sentirse mal, porque antes de casarse le gustaría experimentar y saber lo que es amar, que esa persona especial te corresponda e incluso ser capaz de dar la vida, pero si era sincero, era un tonto sueño que jamás se cumpliría.

Tomando la maleta donde lleva todo lo necesario para el viaje, se dispone a salir de cuarto, para tomar el avión que lo llevara a Japón, en compañía de Romario, un fiel hombre que lo ha seguido desde su infancia.

Reborn, el ex tutor del decimo Cavallone, un hombre que impone con su presencia, una mirada penetrante, vestido siempre elegantemente de negro y un sombrero, conocido como uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos, incluso catalogado como el mejor y más temido, llevo a cabo las investigaciones de los asesinatos de los miembros de Cavallone, llevándolo a Japón, específicamente a Namimori, en busca del líder de Kokuyo y si sus sospechas son ciertas, el actual líder es Rokudo Mukuro, quien lo más seguro está cobrando venganza por lo sucedido tiempo atrás, ¿Qué acaso no puede olvidar el pasado? Y si ese es el verdadero motivo tanto Cavallone y Koyuyo tendrán muchas bajas.

Pero dejando eso de lado, ahorita estaba tomando un descanso, al final de cuentas él también tiene sus necesidades, por eso se dirigía a un fino restaurante para poder comer, en el camino robaba la atención de muchas mujeres que lo observaban admirando su elegancia y belleza, y él como todo buen caballero les dirige una sonrisa haciendo que las mujeres por poco se desmayen, pero durante el trayecto algo llamo su atención, a lo lejos pudo escuchar una suave melodía, no reconoció el nombre de la melodía, pero identifico que provenía de un violín, reconoció que era una melodía tranquila pero a la vez algo nostálgica, llego al lugar de donde provenía el sonido y vio a una chica, de no más de quince años, con el cabello ondulado y largo de color negro amarrado con una cinta con estampado de vaca, vestida con el uniforme de alguna escuela de por ahí cerca, no podía ver su rostro porque le estaba dando la espalda, en cuanto dejo de tocar, la chica volteo y pudo reconocer aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda, no había duda, sin querer encontró a Lambi, aquella niña que en el pasado lo único que hacía era molestarlo y que juro que algún día lo vencería, solo que ahora ya no era una niña, sino una señorita atractiva a la vista, definitivo, su estancia en Japón será de los más agradable, puesto que no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad de saciar sus necesidades con Lambi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado, ahora salió más largo, a Lambo le cambie un poquito el nombre, como que Lambo queda más para un chico, así que le puse Lambi.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, pero un agradecimiento especial a: **Lena**, **kurotsuki-tania1827, , SoulSilver97, Kohanita y a **por haber comentado, por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos o por la alerta a la historia, me hacen muy feliz.

Respuesta a reviews:

Lena: Gracias por leer, a mi también se me hace raro ver un Dfem18, pero creo que no es tan mala idea, el D18 y el RL son mis parejas favoritas. Los siguientes capítulos van a ser más largos, lo prometo.

kurotsuki-tania1827: Jajaja, creo que es la primera historia con una versión femenina de Hibari, hare todo lo posible para que sea una buena historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí está el tercer capítulo, me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cambio Lambi solo puede mirarlo sorprendida, han pasado unos cuantos años y Reborn no ha cambiado mucho, pero se da cuenta que es un hombre atractivo, sin poder evitarlo se sonroja por el rumbo que han tomado sus pensamientos y más al sentir la mirada penetrante de Reborn hacia su persona.

-Hmp, parece ser que la estúpida vaca creció, me pregunto si seguirá siendo la misma niña llorona y molesta

-Y tú no dejas de ser el maldito bastardo de siempre

Cuando era pequeña solamente la ignoraba y trataba mal, pero ahora que ha crecido siente una imperiosa necesidad de verla, sus pucheros le causan gracia, aunque claro, es algo que jamás admitirá abiertamente, así que sin dudarlo se acerca a ella y toma su barbilla para susurrarle cerca de sus labios.

-Sigues siendo la misma estúpida vaca de siempre

Palabras y acciones que provocan que Lambi se sonroje y se aleje de él. Reborn solo esboza una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y se aleja del lugar, le gustaría seguir molestando a Lambi pero su ex alumno llega en la noche y tiene cosas pendientes todavía por hacer. Lambi solo puede quedarse con su coraje trabado y antes de que pierda de su rango de visión a Reborn.

-Juro que algún día te derrotare Reborn, así que estate preparado.

Kyoya se encuentra en la oficina del comité disciplinario de la escuela, observa detenidamente las fotos que se encuentran frente a ella, en ellas se encuentra el sujeto al que debe acercarse, por las facciones que tiene puede deducir que es un herbívoro del montón, pero no niega que todo este asunto la tiene intrigada, sin darse cuenta se queda dormida, tanto pensar la ha cansado.

Despierta cuando las estrellas llenan el cielo nocturno, será mejor que se apresure, sino llega a tiempo la herbívora de Lambi le comenzara a llamar preguntando si está bien, ella puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, ella es libre y no le tiene que dar explicaciones a nadie, ya es más que suficiente con deberle algo de respeto a Mukuro.

Toma el camino que pasa por el parque, el viento es fresco pero no le resulta incomodo, al contrario, le gusta, ya que ve como el viento mueve las hojas de las sakuras, cuando de repente escucha un sonido sordo como si alguien se hubiera caído, dirige su mirada hacia un tipo que se encuentra tirado a un lado de las escaleras, se nota que es un herbívoro inútil, se dirige hacia él y se da cuenta que es Dino Cavallone, él levanta su mirada y se queda prendido a los ojos de la chica. Sin darse cuenta ha firmado su sentencia de muerte, los planes de Mukuro ya han dado inicio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado.

Muchísimas gracias a las personitas que me dejan un review, me hacen muy feliz n_n

Saludos y cuídense mucho.


End file.
